Silver and new comrades
by Rangerfan58
Summary: full summary inside, this is based in a series called blue Swat. profile explains how i choose to rate things and while i normally don't post two stories at once how they work means that it's for the best
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own, and this is also going to be in English using only the main character and while it may seem I am creating characters I am actually giving characters in the show actual names. This is the second of two what if scenario's and will be posted at the same time as the other one. For this story the what if scenario is, what if Sig really had been the only one left in episode 43? What if the ones that came to his rescue had been actual humans instead of the enemy in disguise due to his mind being messed with?. And I will once again need help for a better title than just armor color_

Sig took the five who had rescued him to where he, Sho and Sara had hidden their weapons and information on the Space Mafia and the group took the weapons and information and quickly went back to their hiding place since they all knew that the kids needed protecting

"I think we should all introduce ourselves now, since we didn't before, and it's not fair that we know your name Sig but you don't know ours, my name is Sakura"

"Satsuma"

"Akeshi"

"Ryo"

"Ryoga"

"And once more my name is Sig"

"Sig, we have the weapons and information on the Space Mafia but we don't know how to use the weapons or the information"

"I can teach you both, but that might mean having to move so that we have the room to practice"

"That makes sense"

"Okay then that's what we'll do"

"Not yet, first we need to even figure out if we _need_ to move, and even if we do there's the problem of finding a good location first"

"Why do I get the feeling you're more used to moving then we are Sig?"

"That's for another time if need be"

"True, and you only just met us so naturally trust isn't fully there yet, for any of us really, we bonded fast because of need, but we don't actually truly trust each other yet, that will take time"

"For now though it's been a long day and we need sleep"

"Good point, we'll continue discussion in the morning"

"Sig, unfortunately it looks like for you you're simply going to have to find a spot to sleep for tonight, we'll get a better place and a bed of some sort set up tomorrow"

"Okay, and honestly all things considered I've had worse"

"Oh really?"

"That will be part of explanations later when we trust each other better"

That night Sig didn't get much sleep and woke up in the middle of the night after having dreamed of his friend's deaths again, after calming himself down he got a little more sleep but before he joined his new comrades for breakfast he stopped suddenly

"What's wrong Sig?"

"Nothing...it's nothing"

Sig pointedly ignored the illusion of his four dead friends and ate and talked with the group about finding a location to actually practice within their hidden place and also how to move if they were forced to

"Are you sure this will work though?"

"Yes, it will be a complicated move which is why I hope we can stay here but it will work and we will be able to move at need"

"But first we'll need to find a place to practice with the weapons, and you also need to teach us how to use this information"

"Let's get started on that search then, but be careful and it might be best to work in teams instead of one big group"

"Okay everyone, we go with Sig's suggestion"

With that the group splits into three teams of two and start looking for a good training location hoping to find one within close distance of their current hideout, but just in case they felt it was too far they also looked at the surrounding area real quick to see if there was a good spot to set up base

"Hey, let's see if the others found anything"

"Okay Sig, but if they haven't I think we found what we were looking for"

"Agreed"

The two get back and find that one other team managed to find a good location and so the group compared the two locations and discovered that the location found by the other team was the best spot to set up training and a new base of operations


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like we're moving then"

"Agreed, but we have to be careful about this due to the enemy"

"Sig, any suggestions on how to move?"

"Not right now, but finding the place is a good start, give me a little time and I think I can come up with a plan that will work"

"Okay then, let's do it"

The group first eats a decent lunch and while eating Sig thought of a way to safely move everyone and their equipment and finally figured out a way that would work, though it would still be a bit tricky

"I think I know a way, but I need a few people to follow me to another location first"

The group follows Sig to where he lost his friends only a day earlier and there were definitely still signs of battle

"What happened here?"

"And how did you know about that vehicle Sig?"

"Later, I promise I will explain things later, but for now we need that van"

"Right"

"And don't touch anything when you get inside"

"Huh?"

"You'll see"

As soon as the group got inside the van they instantly understood what Sig meant by not touching anything because there was a lot of equipment there that they didn't understand, and also two sets of armor like Sig was wearing only different colors

"Sig, what is with the armor?"

"I'll explain later"

"More of later explanations"

"For now yes, we need to focus on moving right now"

The group realizes that Sig is right and keeps quiet about everything, several hours later though it was time for the confrontation

"Okay Sig, what is with the vehicle and armor?"

(Sighs) "I know you need explanations and I do promise to give them however..."

"Let me guess, now isn't the time? When will it be then?"

"Tomorrow, I don't want to stay up late tonight with explanations and questions, and while I don't want the kids to hear the explanations I also can't do anything right now, I am barely coherent enough to know where I want to sleep tonight"

The group then gets a good look at Sig and realizes that he did indeed look really tired, more tired then they thought he would after having gotten what they thought was a good night's rest the night they first had him join them

"Sig, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Some, but not a lot actually, and that will be part of my explanations tomorrow"

"Very well, we'll hold off on asking questions until tomorrow, but if you don't hold up your end of the agreement we will hound you for answers until you break or are forced to give answers"

"That's reasonable, and don't worry I do plan on explaining things to you guys tomorrow, but I need rest before I can"

The next day when he was sure the kids wouldn't over hear the conversation Sig explained everything about his past to his new comrades, minus the fact that he was alien as well, that he knew to keep secret until he was forced to reveal it, not because he thought they would hate him but because he knew it wouldn't affect the battle until it did so he felt it best to wait to reveal that part of the story until forced


	3. Chapter 3

"So the first day we met...that's why you were hesitating slightly?"

"Yes, seeing you guys gave me flashes of my killed friends, and I also didn't have the greatest sleep that night due to the fact that I kept dreaming of the day's events"

"Won't seeing the equipment make things worse for you?"

"I don't know actually, however I am asking that no one wear Sho or Sara's armor"

"Of course, though I do have a different question in mind, are you okay with us using the equipment Seiji used to help in the fight?"

"Yes, that's probably what might keep us alive at times, as such I will teach you to the best of my ability how to use the equipment in the van and will of course teach you guys how to use the weapons, the weapons will be easiest since they are basically the same type of weapons you were using before, but they use specially designed bullets that work against the enemy and there are a few other minor differences that you need to be taught as well"

"We're ready when you are"

With that Sig starts teaching them how to use the weapons and the equipment in the van and for the weapons everyone picks those up quickly since they _were_ essentially the same weapons, just with the right power to eventually defeat the enemy. Teaching them how to use the equipment in the van was a little more complicated and Sig also quickly realized he had to create more headsets for the group but eventually the group knew the ins and outs of the van equipment as well. The group also realized they were in a great location for fresh water but food was going to be a struggle, plus they also put the information on the Space Mafia back where they got it for safety reasons knowing they could always get the information again at a later date

"Hey Sig, can we help with making more headsets?"

"Sure"

"And whenever you wear the helmet we'll still be able to communicate with this equipment?"

"Yes you will, Seiji...Seiji was able to do so and as far as I know nothing has changed so you should as well"

The group quickly made the headsets and settled into a routine of where they would fight the enemy and make sure to do damage while at the same time protect their location with little mercy, though Sig surprised the whole group by just how vicious he could be when protecting something, but at the same time they figured that he didn't want to suffer another loss and it was showing in his fighting

"Sig, are you always this vicious?"

"Not...entirely, but my protectiveness is coming to be vicious I'll admit"

"So patrol tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow we simply relax, we've been on alert for so long I am worried about your health"

"Okay then, though actually it won't be a complete day of relaxing"

"Oh?"

"Food trip"

"Ah, I understand"

The next day except for a trip to the market for food the group did indeed relax and then it was time to fight again and this time Sig got injured and started bleeding but no one noticed the blood initially since they were all worried about the actual injury

"Sig!"

The group gets to him and that's when the blood is noticed

"Sig, you're bleeding...green blood?"

"I'll explain back at our place, but for now we need to give chase and hope the enemy hasn't managed to escape"

It turned out that the enemy had indeed escaped so the group went back to their base of operations and Sig explained the same story he had told Sho and Sara back when they had found out about him, but he told them the full story instead of part of the story like he had told his two friends because of the fact that they had been woken more than once by his nightmares involving Zaji, and the body he took as his own with Sho, Sara, Sumire and Seiji mixed in there as well on occasion and as such they _needed_ the full story

"So that's why we woke up to your screaming sometimes"

"Yes"

Sig was soon noticing that food was getting harder to get and as such without the group noticing he slowly starting cutting down what he ate so that the kids they kept getting had food themselves. Five months after he started noticing that the group was running low on food on a regular basis he realized that he was going to have to stop eating for a little while and immediately stopped eating at the breakfast meal lying to the group saying that he had already eaten and then a few days later he brought up a topic that needed to be brought up due to routines

"So what should we do today?"

"Patrol?"

"Sounds good, but what about..."

The group debated for a few minutes before finally coming to a decision


End file.
